A special chamber has been developed for in vitro studies of either cell respiration and/or metabolism of nitric oxide (endogenously produced by stimulationor exogenously supplied). The chamber is so designed that the culture cells ar e subjected to a minimum amount of perturbation. Cells are not trysinized or physically perturbed with the aid of rubber or plastic scraper. This chamber is now being used in applications.